


No one Messes with Family

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Matt shows Kurt that they are truly family, even outside of Glee.
Series: Glee Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	No one Messes with Family

** Kurt and Matt **

“Fag!” one of the football players yelled after their practice. Kurt tensed, waiting for the inevitable. The teen was shoved so hard he landed in one of the showers, still soaking went and soapy. Kurt let out gasp as his head hit the tile floor. He lay there for a few moments – taking stock of what happened and what now hurt.

“Kurt?” a quiet voice asked. The boy in question looked up and saw Matt Rutherford. “What happened?”

“Kent,” Kurt grunted. “He called me a fag and shoved me in here.”

“Are you hurt?”

“I hit my head, kind of dizzy,” Kurt muttered. Matt nodded before coming into the shower. He bent down and carefully picked Kurt up, depositing him on the shower -bench.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Matt insisted. Kurt watched him leave the shower area and came back with Kurt’s duffle bag with his school clothes. “I’m going to assume you haven’t showered yet. So we’re gonna get you showered, dressed, and I’m gonna drive you home. Your dad can help decide if you should be check out. Or I can go find Coach Sylvester. She’s better at checking than most Doctors around here. Hang on.” Matt ran back out and did manage to catch Sue before she left. Sue stalked through the men’s locker room with no care in the world.

“Porcelain, what’s going on?”

“I was shoved into the shower, I’m pretty sure I hit my head. Now I’m a bit dizzy,” Kurt explained. Sue nodded and checked him over; using all the tricks in the book.

“Okay, I don’t think you have a concussion, but you’re going to have a headache. If you start to feel nauseous with the dizziness, don’t keep it to yourself.”

“Thanks Coach Sylvester,” Kurt replied. When they were alone once more, Matt began to help Kurt get undressed. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna help you shower,” Matt reminded him. “Boxers on, don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Why are you doing this?” Kurt asked. Matt stayed silent for a bit. He got Kurt to boxers and himself before fiddling with the faucet handles – not too hot.

“Aren’t we always going on like Glee is like a family?” Matt asked. Kurt nodded before standing with Matt’s assistance. “No one does what Kent did to you without consequences. But I’ll be dealing with that later. Now I’m helping my brother,” Kurt looked carefully at Matt – the boy hardly ever said anything but when he did, it was important.

“Thank you,” Kurt said. Matt just smiled and handed Kurt a wash rag and helped stabilize him so he wouldn’t fall. He had hands on Kurt’s ribs so the smaller teen could still use both hands to clean himself and wash his hair. When Kurt finished, Matt sat him down next to the towel and washed himself off real quick.

With care and averted eyes, Kurt managed to re-dress in his school clothes – sans underwear. Matt made him sit there and wait while he changed. “Come on, I’ll drive you home and explain to your dad why your car is still here,” Matt offered. Kurt nodded and followed the jock out to his 82’Chevy truck. Kurt was mildly impressed when he heard how well the truck sounded as it ran. It didn’t take long for Kurt to direct Matt to his house.

“Dad! You in the kitchen?”

Yeah, burgers tonight,” Burt replied. The boys followed the voice back to the kitchen. “Hi.”

“Hi Mr. Hummel, I’m Matt Rutherford,” Matt said, shaking the man’s hand firmly. “I’m on the football team with Kurt, and we’re in the glee club together.”

“Nice to meet ya, but what’s going on?”

“Matt helped me after practice,” Kurt explained. “Another guy called me a fag and shoved me into the showers. I fell and hit my head.”

“What?” Burt yelled. Matt would never understand why guys would pick on Kurt, if they knew that their mechanic was his father, and realized what a scary dude he could be, they wouldn’t do it ever again.

“Coach Sylvester came to check him out,” Matt explained. “She’s our concussion specialist – has all kinds of special training. He doesn’t have one – according to her.”

“Okay,” Burt conceded. “Kurt, you feeling alright?”

“I have a massive headache, and I’m a bit dizzy,” he conceded. “But I’m just going to eat and go to bed. Matt helped me shower at school, so we don’t need to worry about that.”

“Okay,” Burt said, looking a bit oddly at Matt. “You know who did this?”

“Kent,” Matt replied. “I’m taking care of it when I go home. I just wanted to get Kurt home safe.”

“Wanna stay for dinner?” Burt asked. “The least I can do for you helping Kurt.”

“If you aren’t put out,” Matt said.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Matt texted Puck after he left the Hummel’s and let him know what was going on. Puck made a phone call to Sue Sylvester. She was informed of what actually went down and who did it. When Kurt got to school – Kent was suspended and kicked off the team.

“No one messed with family,” Matt informed him simply.


End file.
